Ten Years In The Making
by DarkMaster98
Summary: Ten years after the events of Good Will Hunting, Chuckie and Morgan are still working at the construction company, and everyone else has moved on. Is their friendship still holding up? Or has the passage of time split them too far apart?


**Hey everyone, Dark here! Yes, I realize that this isn't a Minecraft fanfiction, but I'm doing something different today. As a project in my English 20-1 class, we recently watched the movie Good Will Hunting, and we were given an assignment to create an original script around it. So I thought, why not share the end result with you? I received twenty marks on this project, with the maximum possible being twenty-three! I decided to place the setting of this script ten years after the events of the movie, with the character focus on Chuckie. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Zoom in on Chuckie, who is looking down at a large pile of paperwork on a desk.

Chuckie's POV shows Chuckie filling out some paperwork, dressed in an orange work uniform. The end of the working shift is approaching, as signified by a ticking clock on the office walls. Chuckie hears a REPETITIVE KNOCKING on his office door. Chuckie opens the door to reveal MORGAN, wearing casual blue clothing. The room has slightly orange lighting.

MORGAN

Hey buddy, you about ready to head out for the day? The burgers are on me tonight!

CHUCKIE

Actually, I can't. There's a lot of paperwork that needs to be finished by the end of the week. You'll have to go without me.

Morgan, in disbelief, shakes his head at Chuckie.

MORGAN

Chuckie, when have you ever cared about paperwork? You have all week to do it! C'mon, live it up a little!

CHUCKIE

Things change a lot in ten years, Morgan. Will went off to work as a researcher, last I heard from Billy, he got a job at the fitness center downtown, and I'm a senior supervisor now! I don't have the time anymore for this kind of thing! You'll have to go without me tonight, Morgan.

A WHISTLE goes off in the background, indicating that the work day is over. Morgan stays for a moment longer, hoping that Chuckie will change his mind. Finally, Morgan GIVES UP, and starts heading for the door.

MORGAN

Well, the shift is over, so I guess my time is up. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, boss.

Chuckie watches him leave, camera angle goes to a close-up shot of Chuckie's face, half-lit by the light, half concealed in shadow. Several moments of silence follow, in which Chuckie is conflicted. Finally, Chuckie decides to put the paperwork into a suitcase, takes off his orange uniform, then gets up from his desk to PURSUE Morgan, taking the case of paperwork with him. Scene changes to a high angle, long shot. Morgan is just about to get into his blue car, when Chuckie SHOUTS OUT to him. Morgan stops, and Chuckie catches up. The camera angle changes to a medium shot, medium angle.

CHUCKIE

I'm sorry, Morgan. I don't know what I was thinking.

MORGAN

Don't worry about it. We're good, buddy.

Without words, Chuckie gets into the seat BESIDE Morgan, who has taken the driver seat. The camera angle changes to a long shot, as Morgan and Chuckie drive off into the EARLY SUNSET. Morgan and Chuckie can be heard talking about burgers, but the volume of the conversation fades, replaced by ending music.

 **So, what did you think? Yes, I realize that this isn't the format I normally write in, but this writing format was required for the assignment. Keep in mind that this is a script, not a story.**

 **WB: I never thought you would deviate from Minecraft, let alone go into Good Will Hunting. Interesting choice here, considering the high amount of cursing used in the movie.**

 **Oh yes, the cursing. The marking rubric technically allows cursing to be used, but I don't really like to use curses, so yeah. I'm debating whether to rate this Teen or higher, based on the original source material. I'll probably go with T, just to be safe. Out of curiosity, do you want to see more Good Will Hunting, or should I stick to my normal material? Anyways, see you all next time!**


End file.
